


What's MY problem?

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt- What's MY problem?Gavin is very volatile, especially when dealing with Nines.





	What's MY problem?

Nines ran a hand through his hair in frustration, such a stupidly human emotion but here he was feeling it. Directed at Gavin, his- he couldn’t think of what exactly to label them as. Partner yes, they worked together, Lovers? Maybe, Fuck-buddy might be a better term if they didn’t fight so damn much. He turned away from the smaller man, pacing in circles. “I don’t understand you Gavin. Why must you nitpick at every little thing?”

 

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Gavin stormed up to Nines, getting as close to the android’s face as possible.

 

“I mean, what is your problem?” Nines stepped forward, forcing Gavin to step back.

 

“What’s MY problem? The hell do you mean My problem?” Gavin growled out as his back hit the wall, Nines pinning him in place with arms on either side of his head.

 

“I mean, why do you always have to fight me? Why can we never have a moment's peace?” Nines looked down at Gavin, noting how his human softened in his body language.

 

Gavin looked down at the ground, letting Nines pull his chin back up towards him. “I just-” He paused before gulping and shifting side to side. “I’m used to people leaving, and it’s better if I push them away first, okay?”

 

Nines moved the hand from Gavin’s chin to resting it on his cheek. “Oh, so all this is just to protect your heart? Make it easier if our relationship is just fighting and sex?”

 

Gavin gave a shrug. “It’s not like they aren’t both enjoyable.”

 

“Gavin, I would much rather not have to have a fight just to be intimate with you.” 

 

“Oh.” He frowned a little, sticking out his lower lip as he thought. Nines gave in to the urge and dove for a kiss. 


End file.
